Reckoning Force
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: The tale of a Companion. This tale takes place before The events of Excessive Force written by my good friend The Original God Mod. Exploring the time period between Alex Ruler's Adoption and The Events of Excessive Force, Reckoning Force allows readers to witness Alex Ruler's evolution as a Companion
1. Chapter 1

Reckoning Force  
A Kliq Fic

Chapter One  
Public Arrest

"Hold it!"

The voice was stern and anyone untrained would think it came from someone older, more mature than the age of twelve. The Khajiit theif turned, his cat eyes widening in horror as he saw the young boy standing with an arrow readied on the bow.

The boy wore a thin armor, dull grey from the days spent tracking the Khajiit theif. Boots, wrist guards, and armor plating all emblazoned with the symbol of the wolf. This Wolf Armor, the Khajit knew belong to the companions.

"So, The Jarl of Whiterun enlisted the Companions to capture little ole me?" The Thief spoke, "And The Almighty Companions sent a little boy? I thought for sure I posed a bigger threat than that,"  
"My name is Alex Ruler," the boy stated firmly, his eyes narrowing, "Son of Kodlak White-Mane. By the order of the Companions, as ruled by the Jarl, I hereby place you under arrest, Dar Zhen"  
"So you know my name, Little Ruler," Dar Zhen stated, "So are you prepared to release that arrow? If not, are you prepared to die?"  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked, tilting his head forward and checking his aim.  
"If you are not prepared to fire that arrow, you will die," Dar Zhen stated, laughing hysterically.

Alex lowered his bow, as if analyzing the situation. It was a rookie mistake that Dar Zhen counted on him making for someone so young. Dar Zhen raced forward, claws outstretched and pounced, looking to take the young Companion down. Unfortunately for Dar Zhen, Alex had been training since he was eight and he expected something similar to this. Skjor prepared all of the new recruits well. Allowing Dar Zhen to seemingly knock him over, Alex rolled backwards, flowing with Dar Zhen's body. When Alex completed his roll, he was on his feet, with his bow across his shoulders and his Iron Sword drawn.

"I suggest allowing me to take you in," Alex said, following protocol.  
"That would take all of the fun out of my job," Dar Zhen stated, flexing his left paw as it became coated in flames.  
"What the hell?" Alex asked, as a fireball whizzed by his head. "I'm going to kill Vilkos,"

Alex dashed forward, spinning his sword at the hilt as he ran, deflecting the fire blasts. As Alex drew near, Dar Zhen decided to attempt hand to hand combat once more, extending his claws and swiping. Alex deflected the left claw with his blade, and caught the right claw with his wrist guard. He would then lash out with his Wolf Boots, striking the Khajiit in the chest.

"Stay down, and I will not have to hurt you," Alex said, as Dar Zhen panted heavily, looking up at the Nordic Boy.  
"How can you be so strong for someone so young?

Alex smirked without answering the question, and slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of the Khajiit's head right between the ears. The Khajiit crumpled like a napkin beneath the hooves of a mammoth.

"Alright, Mission Complete," Alex said aloud to no one.

He stripped Dar Zhen of weaponry, and removed the parcel he had stolen. Unwrapping the item, Alex gasped as he held out a coin purse.

Hours later….

"Jarl Balgruuf," Alex states kneeling before The Jarl. "I have returned with the thief,"

Alex shoves Dar Zhen forward, kicking one of the Khajiit's feet from beneath him. Afterwards, Alex tossed the Jarl the coin purse.

"This is the item he stole from the lady in the town square. I tracked him from Whiterun all the way to Shimmermist Cave, before I actually caught him. A fight followed, but I was able to overcome him. Here are his weapons and other belongings," Alex stated, handing the items to one of the guards.  
"Companion," The Jarl spoke, "you have done a great job. Return to Jorvaskarr and celebrate,"  
"As you wish, My Jarl," Alex said before turning and leaving.

Once outside of Dragonsreach, Alex headed toward Jorvaskarr, The Oldest Meadehall in Whiterun. As he approached the door, he sheathed all of his weapons and started untying his bracers. Pushing open the large door with his right shoulder, Alex walked into the main chamber to see Farkos and Vilkos speaking in hushed whispers with Aela, Alex's bestfriend and personal trainer. A quick nod from Aela, told Alex to report to his resting chambers until further notice.

As he descended the steps to the living quarters of Jorvaskarr, Alex had finished taking off his armor. Beneath the armor, he wore a white tattered tank top, and black denim jeans. The only pieces of armor that remained on were his boots. Alex approached his bed and placed his armor neatly at the foot of it, before he proceeded to empty his belongings into his trunk, except for his battered sword, the nine iron arrows he had left, and his beaten bow.

"Perhaps after a little nap, I can have Eorlund craft me something better," Alex said, as he laid these items to rest on his night stand.

Alex woke to a commotion.  
Outside his room, there were several people talking. One of the voices he heard was Aela. She seemed to be agitated, he voice strained. Alex hurried to his door and threw it open, shocking all three of the people talking, Aela, Skjor, and Farkas.

"You guys giving Aela a hard time again?" Alex asked.  
"No, Not us," Skjor stated, laughing heartedly. "But young one, we have a fine mission for you,"  
"One that you can handle on your own with no shield sibling," Farkas stated, crossing his arms and glaring at Alex. "Aela seems to think you aren't ready for the big leagues, but Skjor and I think otherwise,"  
"Is this true, Aela?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I never any thing like that, Alex. These bafoons are switching my words. I merely suggested you shouldn't take a mission such as the one they are suggesting until you've been given your owns Skyforge Weaponry and Armor," Aela pointed out.  
"That would be nice," Alex said, "This old hand me down Wolf Armor has seen better days. Tell you what, I'll go speak with Eorlund and then I'll head out on this mission," Alex said.

With that, Alex walked past Skjor and Farkas, heading up to the Skyforge, Aela right on his heels.

"Alex," Aela stated firmly. "I am doing what is right for you. I went through your equipment while you were sleeping. You took a quiver of twenty-five arrows with you take down that Khajiit, and you returned with only nine. Do you think Arrows grow on trees?"  
"Aela," Alex stated, "Arrows are made of word, steel, iron, or whatever else the tips are made of. So yes, I'd say Arrows do grow on trees,"  
"Listen to me Ruler!" Aela said, slamming Alex to the wall, with her arm at his throat, "Skjor and Farkas don't think you deserve to be a Companion because you aren't Kodlak's blood, you were adopted. They are trying to send you on a mission to Bleak Falls Barrow so they can see you overwhelmed by the bandits that live there. Do you really want to go and end up dead, so I'll be left explaining to Kodlak why you went?"  
"Ease up, Aela, you won't have to Kodlak why I went," Alex said, as she released him. "I'll come back alive. I'm stronger than anyone around her will admit. The Khajiit recognized that when he and I fought,"  
"You fought an experienced Khajiit thief and lived to tell about it?" Aela asked.  
"Hasn't everybody?" Alex asked, raising any eyebrow.  
"Not at your age," Aela said.  
"I'm just stronger and more prepared. The training with you, and the training with Kodlak, plus what I went through at that damned orphanage with my friends helped me shape into what I am today. It's been a while since Kenji or Aidan has written, they must be out doing something with their respective guilds. And no one's heard from Kuro since that night the courier came to inform us that Grelod was dead," Alex explained, "We banded together to escape the harsh punishments that witch could give us. And Aela, that's me editing the way I really feel about her,"

Aela dropped her head and walked over. Alex knew he had struck a nerve but decided he would prove to everyone he was a true Nord Warrior and more of a Companion than anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
The Giant Contact!

Eorlund fashion Alex an Imperial Bow, and a Skyforge Steel Sword.  
After a couple of tests with the sword, Alex strung an arrow and fired it from the Skyforge right through the head of a dummy Vilkos was training with. He put the bow away and went to retrieve his arrow.

"Hey Whelp!" Vilkos stated, which caused Alex to twitch.  
"Hey Vilkie, didn't I ask you not to call me a whelp?" Alex asked.  
"Didn't I ask you not to call me Vilkie?" Vilkos shot back.  
"What do you need?" Alex returned.  
"You need to learn how to control your line of fire," Vilkos stated. "That's why I call you a Whelp,"  
"Oh yeah? is that so?" Alex asked, drawing his blade, "My blade and I have something to say about that,"

Their blades clashed, violently.  
The other companions that were eating or preparing for a mission stopped what they were doing and watched. Parrying blows shook Alex's entire body, but he held his own against Vilkos without a shield, something no other companion can claim except Farkas. Vilkos attempted the whirlwind sweep, but Alex leaped, landing on Vilkos's blade, pinning it to the ground. He expected Vilkos's Shield strike, deflecting it with his blade like an expert, knocking the shield out of Vilkos's hand. Vilkos immediately attempted to draw his dagger, but Alex was quicker, sheathing his Skyforge Steel Sword with his right hand, drawing his bow with his left hand, and with his right hand, readying an arrow in the blink of an eye.

"Gotcha," Alex said, smiling.  
"What?" Vilkos asked.  
"Little hint, if you plan on using two completely different weapons in combat...be sure to know how to easily access both of them when the need arises," Alex said.  
"Companions!" Skjor bellowed.

Alex and Vilkos both looked towards the Second-In-Command.

"Why are the two of you fighting?" Skjor asked.  
"The Whelp attacked me," Vilkos stated.  
"Vilkie continues to disrespect my request to not call me a whelp," Alex said, lowering his bow, and allowing Vilkos to have his blade back. "I just taught him an important lesson in combat,"  
"Vilkos," Skjor stated, "Kodlak's son requested that we not call him a whelp. You refused to do so because you think he is weak. Now that he has beaten you in combat, you shall never call him a whelp without having your own rank reduced,"

Alex smiled slyly.  
He knew Skjor would take his side for the most part seeing as how he had not only toppled Vilkos, but because he was the Harbringer's son. Until Skjor turned to him.

"As son of the Harbringer, You should know to shrug off any offensive statement made by any other Companion. As punishment, the two of you are Shield Brothers for your current mission to Bleak Falls Burrow!" Skjor stated, before walking off.

Alex looked to Vilkos, before stomring off.

* * *

"Father," Alex stated, kneeling before Kodlak Whitemane. "With Vilkos as my shield brother I lose the mission at hand. Can you not step in and declare the mission mine to lead?"  
"My Son, I fear that it is out of my hands. You misbehaved in the courtyard, you struck up the fight with Vilkos. The two of you have to learn to get along," Kodlak stated.  
"Father, he isn't one of my friends. There were three people I trusted growing up: Kuro, Kenji, and Aidan. When you adopted me, I learned to trust you, Aela, Skjor, and the Companions but Vilkos doesn't respect me, how can I lead the mission without his respect? He still sees me as a Whelp, not a full Companion. The mission was bestowed upon me, by Farkas, Aela, and Skjor, now with Vilkos going, he's going to act like he is in charge," Alex explained.  
"Vilkos is a man of many things, my son, but overstepping mission boundaries is not one of them," Kodlak stated. "I will speak with him. Meanwhile, you head off to Riverwood and get information you need about the Barrows," Kodlak stated, "I suggest Riverwood Trader as a starting point,"

Alex nodded before heading out the door.  
Just as he stepped out the door, Alex bumped into Vilkos.

"Awww, the little Whelp runs off to Kodlak when things aren't going his way," Vilkos stated.  
"Vilkos, once again, I respectfully ask you not to call me a whelp again," Alex said, pushing past Vilkos and heading towards his room in the living quarters of Jorvaskarr.

* * *

About five hours later, Alex found himself entering Riverwood on horseback. He loved the quaint little town but today he noticed how unnaturally quiet the town was. Sliding off his horse, Alex tied the horse to the hitch just outside The Sleeping Giant. Normally when he entered the town, a stray dog would approach him along this area and give him a friendly lick. But nothing happened. Alex felt something different in the air. Alex immediately darted towards the center of town as something told him to head there.

As he grew closer to the center of town, he heard the sound of a battle. Alex narrowed his eyes and focused all of his senses. Something large was attacking the little town. Alex drew his Skyforge Steel Sword and entered a full charge. He found himself skidding to a stop as he came to the battle. A Giant had begun attacking the city. Riverwood's Whiterun Guards were not fairing so well.

"Fall back! It's too dangerous to fight it in this enclosed area. We have to lure it away from the town," Alex called.  
"Listen to the Companion!" The guards started shouting.

Alex wished for once in his life that he had actually read a spell tome or two growing up. Kuro's Lighting Bolt or Fire Bolt would be helpful right about now. Alex did the only thing that made sense. He readied his bow and launched three arrows into the back of the beast. The Giant roared.

"Over here, ugly!" Alex called out before launching three more arrows into the Giant's chest.

The Giant swung its massive club, but before Alex could move, something moved Alex. It was a blur of movement and suddenly Alex was against the wall of The Riverwood Trader and The Giant's club blew past, inches in front of his face. Looking around him, Alex was astonished to see ropes wrap around the giant from unseen places.

"Not today. No one is stealing my kill," Alex said, throwing his sword like a frisbee.

The sword cut through all of the ropes.

"Daedra Damn it, Ruler!" Alex heard, turning to see Kenjiro Nakamura standing behind him. "THOSE WHERE FUCKING EXPENSIVE!"  
"Kenjiro Nakamura. Dark Brotherhood Leader," Alex stated, "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"  
"A contract on that Giant. We corralled him here in Riverwood. Those ropes were made from Crimson Nimroot and Sabre Cat Pelt extracts that caused it to drain the strength of the creature ensnared in it," Kenjiro stated.  
"Kenji, this is my kill. Contract or not," Alex said, sheathing his sword and drawing his bow.  
"This is my contract, you fucking idiot. As the Dark Brotherhood Listener it is my duty to fulfill the contract." Kenji stated as Alex strung an arrow and released it.

The arrow pierced the giant's eye, causing it to swing its club taking out the three assassins Kenji brought with him.

"Those were my trainees, Ruler!" Kenji stated angrily.  
"Fine we work together!" Alex said, "Dual Pronged Strike?"  
"Dual Pronged Strike. But you'll need this," Kenji said, handing Alex an Ebony Bow of Embers. "That imperial bow just won't cut it without an enchantment. This Ebony Bow of Embers deals fire damage,"  
"I'll get to the rooftop, and begin the first round of my assault. You do whatever it is you assassins do to strike," Alex stated, as he began climbing the side of a building.

"Shit, he coulda been an assassin afterall," Kenji said.

Atop the building, Alex smiled before loading the bow with an arrow and aiming it at the Giant's back. The arrow he held in his hand began glowing with red energy as he held it.

"NOW!" Alex heard Kenji shout, and released the arrow.

The arrow flew, striking the Giant in the lower back, as flames erupted into its body. Alex pumped his fist, until he saw the Giant rear back with its club. He braced for impact, an impact that never came as Kenji leaped, from a flat standing basis, and impaled the Giant on his hidden blade. Kenji landed in a crouch, with his eyes closed.

"Easiest Kill Ever," Kenji said, before taking something off the Giant.

He threw two small orbs to the ground, covering the area with smoke. When the smoke faded, Kenji and the Giant were gone, along with the bodies of the fallen assassin trainees.

Alex rushed into the area, covering his mouth to breath through the smoke. He looked around trying to find Kenji. Kenji had vanished without saying goodbye. He would pay for that. With that discovery, Alex sheathed his new bow, and made his way towards The Riverwood Trader.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Meeting Camilla  
Bleak Falls Barrow!

Upon entering the Riverwood Trader, Alex was unfortunate enough to over hear an argument between two people inside the Building.

"Lucan, they stole our family heirloom. The Golden Dragon Claw. Everything else inside this store was left untouched save for the Dragon Claw," a woman's voice stated furiously.  
"Camilla, we do not even know if the Golden Dragon Claw is worth going after. Those bandits are numerous. Why only a mad man would go after them alone," a male voice stated.  
"Excuse me," Alex said entering the room fully now. "I was told by Kodlak White-mane that someone at The Riverwood Trader could give me details on Bleak Falls Barrow,"  
"Aren't you a handsome young fella," Camilla stated, "Kodlak White-mane, as in the Harbringer of the Companions? Why would he be sending Companions to the Barrow?"  
"Who knows, Camilla, please friend, have a seat. We'll tell you all we know about the Barrow," Lucan stated.

* * *

Camilla lead Alex outside, where they met Vilkos.

"Mister Vilkos, you and Mr. Ruler, are headed to The Barrow, no?" Camilla asked.  
"Yes. He is leading our mission. I follow him where I am needed as per orders of Skjor, our shield-brother," Vilkos said, a hint of distrust in his voice.  
"Camilla and her Brother have informed me that bandits broke into the Riverwood Trader. While we are in the Barrow, we retrieve the Golden Dragon Claw and return it to her on our way back to Whiterun," Alex said.  
"Thank you Mr. Ruler," Camilla said blushing.

Alex checked his belongings and smiled.

"I'm ready when you are, Vilkos," Alex said.  
"I was born ready, Whelp," Vilkos stated.  
"Dude, seriously? Cut that out," Alex said. as he and Vilkos left Camilla behind.  
"Be safe and many blessings to your journey," Camilla shouted.

* * *

At the Burrow, Alex and Vilkos analyzed their situation. Alex drew his new Ebony Bow of Embers, readying an arrow as he crept along the snowy grounds. He didn't feel the cold, which helped. Two bandits were sleeping outside the burrow. Alex easily killed them both with arrows through their skulls. Retrieving his arrows, Alex called to Vilkos, who joined him at the entrance to the burrow.

"We go in?" Vilkos asked.  
"You and I go in, once inside we use the Back-To-Back Formation. I'll take the point, with my arrows ready," Alex explained.  
"Why should you lead?" Vilkos asked.  
"What good would my arrows do being shot from behind you?" Alex asked.  
"We are going into a close proximity why would you use arrows?" Vilkos asked.  
"Bows are my strong point," Alex said.  
"You aren't too shabby with a blade either," Vilkos said.  
"But Bows are my thing. Ever since I saw Aela masterfully use one. I've been training to use it," Alex said, looking beyond Vilkos to the entrance of the burrow, as three people walked out. Two men, and one guy as young as Alex. All wearing Thieves Guild armor. "Quiet. We got three bandits. Wearing Thieves Guild Armor. You ready for this?" Alex asked.  
"As I'll ever be," Vilkos stated.

Alex readied three arrows on the string and fired. All three went straight into the air before arcing and hitting the snow just above the stone steps leading up to the entrance. Flames exploded from the tips of the arrows as Vilkos rushed through the flames and began trading blows with his blade. The three bandits began their attacking on Vilkos, but their blade work wasn't as good as Vilkos.

While Vilkos performed the frontal assault, Alex snuck up behind the bandits, quietly. Just before he made his move, he noticed one the bandits was missing. Just as he went to turn he felt a blade pressed to his throat.

"State your business here, Companion."

That voice!

"Aidan Kenta?" Alex asked, sensing the thief had dropped his guard at the mentioning of his name.

Alex grasped the man's wrist, pulled the blade from his throat and delivered an elbow to the thief's chest, doubling the man over and releasing his grasp on the blade, which Alex took.

"Aidan Kenta, of the Thieves Guild, Vilkos, Stop attacking," Alex said, kneeling before Aidan, checking on his old friend.  
"Ruler? What the hell?" Aidan asked, "I could have killed you,"  
"But you didn't," Alex said, "because I once again outsmarted you,"  
"How did you know it was me?" Aidan asked.  
"Your voice. Plus you are the only person I know who can be in front of me one minute and behind me with a blade to throat the next," Alex explained.  
"Mind explaining what you are doing here?" Aidan asked, "Bleak Falls is a Thieves Guild Hideout,"  
"Companions Mission. Someone broke into The Riverwood Trader, stole an important item. Whiterun's Guards are too busy dealing with Guard Duty, so Jarl Balgruuf asked Kodlak to send someone. I was voted to be the one to go," Alex explained. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about The Golden Dragon Claw would you?"  
"Golden Dragon Claw?" Aidan asked. "I don't know. Does it look something like this?"

Aidan removed a golden claw from his pocket and showed it to Alex. Alex nodded as Aidan returned the item to his pocket.

"Nope. never heard of it," Aidan said, nodding to Alex.  
"Ruler," Vilkos stated.

Alex turned to see the two thieves Vilkos had been fighting had drawn Bows on Vilkos and had taken his shield and sword. Anger consumed Alex. He turned to Aidan.

"Command your men to step down," Alex said.  
"As a friend, Alex, you are loyal. As a Companion, are you loyal enough?" Aidan asked, "You have a choice. Save your Shield Brother or retrieve the Dragon Claw. Your choice. But you only get one!"

With that Aidan left Alex standing outside the Barrow. Alex turned to his Shield Brother. Aidan obviously didn't realize who he was messing with. Being with the Thieves had changed the young man. For Camilla's sake, Alex would get that Dragon Claw back. But first he had to safe Vilkos. Alex drew his bow and strung two arrows.

"Hey guys how about we play a little game of Nordic Roulette?" Alex asked.  
"What's that?" the two thieves asked together.  
"I have two arrows strung to my bow. I take one shot. if I can't kill you both with this one shot, you get to kill both Vilkos and I," Alex said. "I'll make it fair and stand down hill as well,"  
"Deal," The Thieves stated.

Alex walked down the steps about five steps down and drew aim. This was too easy. Aela had him making harder shots when he first arrived at Jovaskarr. He released the arrows, which flew through the air, and into the opened mouths of the two thieves. They collapsed as the arrows penetrated the Cerebellum in the back of the throats. They would bleed out before anyone found them up here. To be on the safe side, Alex retrieved his arrows and looked to Vilkos.

"Stay here. Make sure no one follows me. You can handle this," Alex said. "I'm going after Kenta,"

Vilkos nodded as he retrieved his sword and shield.

* * *

After venturing into the deep and winding Barrow, Alex found himself standing before a weird door. Aidan was also there, trying to figure out how to open this door. the door consisted of three dials that could be turned and a button with three holes in it.

"Ah, Mister Ruler. Nice of you to join us," Aidan said.  
"Us?" Alex asked, as he instantly prepared for the worst.  
"Yes, Mister Ruler, us. Myself, and the three other members of the Guild that are here, those that cannot be seen," Aidan said, his eyes flashing a dark red hue before returning to normal.

"Aidan, something's wrong with your eyes, bro." Alex said.  
"There is nothing wrong with my eyes," Aidan responded.

With that, Aidan sent a blue ball of electricity into Alex's chest. Lucky for Alex, the Wolf Armor protected him, but he still was thrown backwards. Aidan's Lightning Bolt wasn't as powerful as Kuro's. Aidan rushed forward, drawing his favorite dagger and striking at Alex. Alex blocked the strike with his wrist guard. Aidan attempted a second strike from above, but again Alex blocked with his wrist guard. Aidan flipped backwards, and drew a second dagger.

"Dual Wielding?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aidan's gotten way better than I remember,"  
"Hope you are ready for this fury of Aidan Kenta!" Aidan shouted, rushing back into the attack.

Alex barely had time to draw his blade and parry the blows. Unlike Vilkos, Aidan didn't cause Alex to shake with each strike. Instead it was Alex making Aidan shake.

"Aidan! Stop this!" Alex shouted. "You are trying to kill me!"  
"That is the plan, Ruler. Anyone who interferes with my work will be killed," Aidan said, only it wasn't Aidan's voice that came out of his mouth.  
"Who are you?" Alex asked.  
"Hermaeus Mora, Daedric prince of Knowledge and Memory. Aidan Kenta was chosen as my Champion," Aidan spoke again, without using his own voice.  
"You will release my friend from your mind control, you monster!" Alex shouted, as rage filled his being.  
"Your friend came to me, Mister Ruler," Hermaeus stated through Aidan.  
"Nonsense! Aidan would never rely on a Daedric Prince to become stronger. That's only a move Kenji would pull!" Alex shouted.  
"You dare defy me?" Hermaeus shouted.  
"Hermy, you have got to get out more. I not only dare to defy you, but I will continue to defy you until my dying days." Alex said, sternly, as he gripped the hilt of his sword. "By the blade of the Skyforge, I will see you slaughtered!"  
"You foolish Mortal. Daedric Princes cannot be slain by the likes of you. Only those who possess unique abilities can slay us until we are reborn again," Hermareus stated through Aidan. "Now, Die!"

With that both of Aidan's palm became covered in electricity before he sent out two blasts. Alex deflected the blasts by spinning his sword at the hilt. Before Alex could move though he heard a loud sound. the sound of nails on stone. Anyone with an animal would know this sound well. Something huge with claws was running towards them. The thing barrelled past Alex, and knocked Aidan backwards. It turned to look at Alex, and Alex swore he recognized those eyes.

"Aela?" He asked softly.

Before he could get speak louder than a whisper, the huge wolf-like creature was gone. Alex hurried over to Aidan. He checked Aidan for a pulse and found one. Aidan's eyes shot open. He looked up and saw Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing in Riften?" Aidan asked.  
"Pal, we ain't in Riften. We are in Bleak Falls Barrow," Alex explained.  
"What am I doing here?" Aidan asked.  
"That's a long story. Let's get you to Riverwood and grab some clothing that won't startle anyone so we can go to Whiterun? You can rest at Jorvaskarr for a few days until your one hundred percent," Alex said, helping his friend to his feet.  
"Alright. Would you at least explain what happened here?" Aidan asked.  
"In due time my friend. In due time," Alex said, he he threw Aidan's arm around his shoulder and proceeded to help his friend out of the cavern.


End file.
